Preparation of medicants or medication agents and administration of such agents to an individual often involves mixing of two or more components to form the agent and subsequent delivery of the mixed medicant to the individual. The mixing of components can typically involve extraction of one component in fluid form from a vial or other container and transfer of such components into a separate container which holds another component. In particular instances, only a portion of the contents of a vial or container is to be utilized for preparing a mixture prior to administering. Accordingly, the extraction and transfer can involve precise measuring of one or more components to be mixed.
A variety of problems may occur when utilizing conventional methodology and devices for mixing and/or administering medicants to an individual. For example, where multiple components are to be mixed, extraction and transfer of one component and introduction of such component into another component can potentially expose one or both of the components to a non-sterile or contaminated environment leading to contamination of the resulting medicant. Additionally, incomplete extraction or improper measurement of one or more components can result in preparation and/or administration of an improper dosage. In particular instances, once a medicant is mixed the mixture must again be extracted from a vial or container into a syringe prior to administering to an individual. Such additional transfer can lead to additional opportunities for contamination, incomplete extraction of contents and/or inaccurate measuring of a component or the resulting medicant.
In practice, there is limited availability of sterile environments for maintaining sterility during transfer and/or mixing of components, or preparation and transfer of medicants. Additional errors can result from use of the wrong diluent to reconstitute the medication. Preparation of medicants utilizing multiple components can be tedious and time consuming due to factors such as the need to access individually packaged items such as separate vials and/or transfer devices, or to measure one or more components to be combined to form the medicant.
Another factor to be considered when preparing medicants for administration is the nature of the medicants contained in the device and/or device components. For example, agents contained within device components may be potentially harmful to handlers upon exposure. Such potentially harmful agents include but are not limited to allergens, teratogens, endocrine-disruptors, carcinogens, or otherwise toxic or potentially toxic materials. Many conventional medicant administration devices potentially expose the handler of such device to the medicants being administered or prepared during the preparation and administration processes.
It would be desirable to develop alternative methodology and systems for preparation and administration of medicants and systems to protect handlers from exposure to contents of medicant device components.